The Yellow Bellied Sea Snakes
When Peso and a mass of poisonous Sea Snakes get stranded on a beach from a sea storm, One of the snakes has a splinter of driftwood stuck in her scales, and Peso has a stung flipper. The Octonauts must somehow get the snakes back to the ocean by cooling them off with water and building a swimming pool. Characters * Captain Barnacles * Kwazii * Peso * Dashi * Shellington * Tunip and the vegimals * Tweak * Simone Summary 'The storm' Peso is performing check-ups on sea creatures. A young dolphin named Junior is his last patient, but he suddenly gets a call from Captain Barnacles, who informs him of an incoming storm and tells him to return to the Octopod as soon as possible. Peso is just about to do so, but he sees what appears to be a large creature at the surface of the water. Captain Barnacles warns him that he does not have much time before the storm hits, but the unknown creature calls for help, so Peso goes to investigate. The creature is actually a large group of yellow-bellied sea snakes. Peso comments on the strangeness of all the snakes bundling together, so Shellington tells him that it is perfectly normal for this particular type of snake, but the yellow colouring is an indication of their toxicity. One of the snakes then swims towards Peso and introduces herself as Simone. She then reveals that there is a splinter of wood in her scales and she was the one who called for help earlier. Peso is confident he can help her, but suddenly, the storm arrives. Peso, Simone and the other snakes are all swept out to sea. A while later, Peso regains consciousness and tells Captain Barnacles that he appears to be stuck on a beach, unable to move due to one of his flippers being stung. Simone is wrapped around him, also unable to move. 'The plan' Kwazii sounds the Octo Alert and Captain Barnacles commands the Octonauts to go to the GUPs. He, Kwazii, Dashi, Shellington, Tunip and the Vegimals take the GUP-C, while Tweak takes the GUP-D and they drive to the beach. Peso explains that the yellow-bellied sea snakes are also stranded on the sand, and it's a very hot day, which is bad for their delicate scales. Kwazii asks why they can't just swim back into the water, but Shellington explains that unlike most snakes, the yellow-bellied variety can barely move while on land. Kwazii then says that he will put them into the water himself, but Shellington again counters by explaining that these snakes are very delicate and it would be unsafe for him to pick them up. The Octonauts arrive on the scene. Captain Barnacles tells the Vegimals to keep the snakes cool with water, but Kwazii asks how they can eventually move them to the water if they can't even touch them. Tweak and Barnacles tell him that they'll just have to bring the water to them, and it will do the lifting. Simone calls this idea ingenious, and the crew get to work. 'Rescuing Peso and the snakes' A montage begins of the Octonauts helping both the yellow-bellied sea snakes and Peso. The Vegimals give Peso a sun-shade and a cold drink, and sprinkle water on the sea snakes' scales. Dashi, Tweak, Kwazii, Shellington and Captain Barnacles build a "swimming pool" around the snakes, with the help of the GUP-D. They then fill it with seawater, and the snakes and Peso are lifted off of the sand! The Octonauts use paddles to help move them out to sea, and the snakes are freed at last. Simone and Peso untangle themselves, and Peso tells Barnacles and Kwazii to bandage his flipper, so he can help Simone. 'First aid' Peso guides them through the bandaging procedure. Though Kwazii is nervous, he and Barnacles manage to successfully do the job, so they do their trademark fist bump. Peso is then able to help Simone, and easily removes the splinter even with only one good flipper and no tweezers (having lost them in the storm). Simone, finally relieved of her pain, thanks Peso and happily swims away with all the other yellow-bellied sea snakes. Trivia * This is the third time that Professor Inkling has not been featured entirely throughout an episode. * This is the first time that Peso has gotten injured. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes starring Kwazii Category:Episodes starring Peso